


Start me up

by TimeTest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Belting, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTest/pseuds/TimeTest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was once a punishment, turned into pleasure.. But probably more punishing than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start me up

Dean had just had his 16th birthday. He of course got nothing for it, not that he minded. He didn't expect anyone to go out of their way for him. Having no expectations was easier than being let down. 

He was walking home from the store, when it started to pour down rain. He walked under a bridge and sat on the sidewalk for a cigarette. He'd been busting for one since he'd left the house. He sparked up and breathed it out of his nose, enjoying the thicker air that flowed through.

Things at home had been tense. More tense than the usual. His dad was going on more hunts than before. He couldn't tell if it was because his dad was just bored, or if it was because of.. Dean took another drag of his cigarette, exhaling sharply as he slumped hard against the rock wall.

~Three weeks earlier

  


Dean had Sam up against a wall, slapping him in the face, 'You gonna tell me what you were doing snooping in my stuff?'

Sam gripped onto Dean's wrists, 'just let me down, I won't do it again, I was just looking, I swear,'

'What did you see?' Dean shoved his little brother again, 'You'd better keep whatever it is to yourself,'

'I'm not gonna say anything, just let me go!' Sam kicked Dean in the balls just hard enough to catch him off guard, and made a run for it.

Dean was hot on his heels all the way through the house, holding in between his legs as he ran, 'You're fucking dead!'

He tore through the house and tackled Sam on the floor of the lounge room, 'Dean!' their dad's voice bellowed at them. Dean jumped and stood up from the floor, 'What are you doing?' he growled,

'He was going through my stuff. It's my stuff, and he coulda got hurt.' Dean crossed his arms and sat on the side of the couch, 

'Dean,' John started,

'he's a snoopy little fuck, I can't keep anything to myself,' Dean continued,

'Dean.'

'I want a fucking lock on my door, I'm sick of-'

'Dean!' John's booming voice drowned out the rest of Dean's words, 'I've had enough of this!' John stepped toward them, picking Sam up off of the floor by the bicep, 'Get to your room, and if I hear you've gone through your brother's stuff again, I'll give you a belting, you hear me?'

'Yes, sir..' Sam shook himself off and made his way up the stairs.

'Dean, you don't get away that easy, you know that's not the way to handle situations.' Sam slowed his pace, peering over the rail as he walked. John's hands were on his belt buckle. Sam smirked and crouched on the step. He almost laughed at the way Dean's body swayed as he stepped backwards. John's senses picked up, 'Sammy, get to your room, or you get some, too.' Sam jumped at his name and walked up the stairs and into his room. 

'You don't have to, I know I've done wrong,' Dean began,

'Dean, this is just searing the wrong into your thick skull, so you know to not handle anything with a hot head again. It's how you lose yourself, and it's how mistakes are made. Now,' he sat on the couch, 'pants down.'

Dean grumbled and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slide half way down his ass. This was embarrassing and annoying. Wasn't there a manlier punishment, he felt too old for this.. he turned and faced the other way, 'What are you doing?'

Dean turned shrugged his shoulders in response, 'Come here,' John tapped the side of the couch,

Dean raised his eyebrows, 'you want me over your knee? Dad,' Dean shook his head, 'that's too kiddy,'

'You wanna act like a kid, you get punished like one. Get here, now.' The tone in John's voice was rough. Dean obeyed, positioning his hips over John's thigh, bracing himself on his forearms. John raised his belt above his head, and smacked it down on Dean's ass. Dean jumped at the pain and started to sit back up. John held Dean's back down and struck him again with a hard slap. 

Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes. He clenched his ass and pressed his hips hard into John's thigh, tensing up at the sting. The move felt kind of good.. The swooping rub of denim against his dick, the sting actually wasn't too bad.. 

It actually added to the sensation.. Another hard strike to his ass. Dean rolled his hips forward again, feeling his erection growing in his jeans, so close to falling out.. Feels like..

Dean snapped open his eyes, 'Stop,'

'I'll stop when I'm ready, and since you protested, you get more.' John slapped the leather on his ass harder than the last. He heard Dean groan. Finally he was getting somewhere. He thought his belting hand was getting rusty.

'Dad, you have to stop, please-' Dean bucked against his grip,

John held him down tighter, 'Get comfy, we're not close to done, boy.'

Dean clenched his fists and bit into his forearm, he'd never felt pleasure like this before. This was wrong on so many levels.. Another strike on his ass, 'shit,' he hissed. The belt continued to come down, smacking into him over and over. He rolled his hips again, pressing his erection into John's thigh. He was getting close. His jeans were restricting and pressing on him, making him crave release that much more..

'Dad, you gotta stop, please,' he whimpered breathlessly, John responded to the urgency in his son's voice with another belting, 'please,' he moaned, lowering his head again.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He grinded hard against John's thigh, timing it perfectly with the belt. He was panting under his breath, squeezing his eyes closed. His jeans slid down, letting his dick rub freely against John, 'fuck,' he gasped, releasing into his boxers. 

John felt it and stopped for a moment. He felt Dean throb against his thigh. It felt wet.. 'Dean?' Dean couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He felt his face turn red. John pushed Dean onto the floor, assessing the situation. It only took him a moment before he realized what had happened.

'Ugh,' he stood from the couch, 'What the fuck is wrong with you!' he spat, 'Look at this!' he gestured to the wet patch on his thigh, 'Are you an animal?'

'No, sir.' Dean recoiled from John's words and hung his head, 'I'm sorry, I told you to stop..'

'You told-' John clenched his teeth and held his breath, 'Get to your room. Now.' 

Dean stood from the floor slowly, adjusting to the sting in his ass as he straightened himself out. He pulled his jeans up and buttoned them.

'Go run yourself a shower,' John mumbled behind him. 

Dean nodded and started for the stairs. 

~

The rain eased up enough to step out into it without getting drenched. He flicked his cigarette and stepped on it as he walked past. Things weren't the same anymore. John gave less of a shit about Dean than he did before the accident.. Not that he craved anything sexually from his father, but attention, yes. Maybe John would stop to smell Dean's breath or coat and give him a lecture on smoking. He slid his hands into his pockets and walked home. 


End file.
